Metal patterns may be efficiently used for various applications. For example, the metal patterns may be used to design logos and cards, or form electrodes or single-faced antennas for various types of electronic equipment. For example, the metal pattern may be used as an electrode layer of an electronic device (Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-092388).
In recent years, there is an increasing demand for technology of replacing a substrate for electronic devices from a hard glass-based substrate to a flexible polymer-based substrate with increasing attention to flexible electronic devices. In this regard, a method of transferring various metal patterns has been used as a method of forming a metal electrode on a substrate. However, such a method has a problem in that a flexible substrate shows poorer durability to heat and a solvent than a hard substrate, which makes it difficult to form an electrode layer having a metal pattern. Also, technology of forming a metal pattern having a 3D shape, which is durable against bending and stretching, is required to manufacture a flexible electronic device. However, such technology has a restriction of intactly transferring the 3D structure of a metal layer to a substrate while maintaining the 3D shape of the metal layer.